prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cien Caras
|birth_place = Lagos de Moreno, Jalisco |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Lagos de Moreno, Jalisco |trainer = Diablo Velasco, Pantera Negra |debut = 1974 |retired = }} Carmelo Reyes González (October 18, 1949) is a Mexican semi-retired professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Cien Caras ("Hundred Faces"). He is best known for his appearances with the Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). Career After training under Diablo Velasco and Pantera Negra, Reyes debuted in 1974 under the ring name "Mil Caras", but due to the obvious confusion with Mil Máscaras, he dropped 900 units to become "Cien Caras". Caras was initially a ''técnico'', but quickly developed a more violent wrestling style, and became a ''rudo''. He lost his mask in the culmination of a feud with Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. On June 24, 1987 in Nezahualcóyotl, State of Mexico, Caras defeated MS-1 for the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship. He held the title until March 20, 1988, when he lost to Lizmark in Mexico City, Mexican Federal District. On August 18, 1991 in Monterrey, Caras defeated Konnan el Barbaro to become the second ever CMLL World Heavyweight Champion. He held the title until leaving the CMLL in May 1992, vacating the title in the process. Caras followed Konnan to the newly formed Asistencia Asesoría y Administración, where he continued his feud with Konnan. At the inaugural TripleMania event on April 30, 1993, Caras defeated Konnan in a two out of three falls retirement match by count-out after Jake "The Snake" Roberts interfered on his behalf. Caras remained in the AAA for several years before returning to the CMLL. In one of his last matches in the promotion, he teamed with Heavy Metal and Latin Lover in a championship tournament to crown the first AAA Americas Trios Championship and lost to Los Villanos (Villano III, IV and V) at the tournament finals in Nezahualcoyotl on March 8, 1996. In CMLL, Caras was a member of the stable Los Hermanos Dinamita ("The Dynamite Brothers") with his two younger brothers, Máscara Año 2000 and Universo 2000, and Los Capos ("The Bosses") with his brothers and Apolo Dantés. In 2004, Caras and Mascara Año 2000 were defeated by Perro Aguayo, Jr. and El Terrible in a hair versus hair tag team match, with Caras and Mascara having their heads shaved as a result. Caras and Mascara fought Aguayo, Jr. and his father, Perro Aguayo, in a second hair versus hair match in February 2005, with Caras and Mascara losing once again. The match was billed as Caras's retirement match, but he continued to wrestle in secondary CMLL venues. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Full nelson *'Signature moves' :*Inverted bearhug *'Nicknames' :*"El Capo de Capos" ("The Boss of Bosses") :*"Sansón" *'Entrance themes' :*"Touch And Go" by Emerson, Lake & Powell (AAA, CMLL) Championships and accomplishments *'Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre / Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **Mexican National Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Sangre Chicana (1) and Máscara Año 2000 (1) **Mexican National Trios Championship (1 time) - with Máscara Año 2000 and Universo 2000 **NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Council' **IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Victor Rivera *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'328' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1995 **PWI ranked him #'120' of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jose Lothario *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1949 births Category:1974 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Living people Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Male wrestlers